Here to the future (based on manga)
by Meow-Mix-Meow-Meow-Meow
Summary: It's been three years since the Host club moved to Boston, Massacuttes to study abroad. Tamaki and Haruhi are married and Tamaki is trying to convince Haruhi to have a child. Mori and Huni have both finished college and now have jobs. Mori is working at a dojo with a cute little thing named Mina (Wink). Huni owns his own bakery. Kyoya has brought one of the strongest companies in


**Hey guys I know it's been forever since I last wrote a story but I had some stuff to attend to but im back for a while. I will hopefully update regularly. Enjoy review and all that. By the way this is based on the MANGA so I recommend reading like the last few chapter of the manga to understand. If you don't want to and havent read the manga then you are being warned right now there are spoilers in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. all rights go to this manga's amazing writing, illustrator, and all other members.**

* * *

_It's been three years since the Host club moved to Boston, Massacuttes to study abroad. Tamaki and Haruhi are married and Tamaki is trying to convince Haruhi to have a child. Mori and Huni have both finished college and now have jobs. Mori is working at a dojo with a cute little thing named Mina . Huni owns his own bakery. Kyoya has brought one of the strongest companies in Boston and he is currently working on getting one in New York, not to mention he is still waiting on his marriage agreement. He also lives alone with his cat Noel. As for the two devious twins they are starting their first day of college. They got into all the artist colleges they wanted but they chose the one closest to the Host club. _

Kaoru and Hikaru stood talking with Tamaki and Haruhi. It was the twins first day of college. "So are you scared?" Haruhi asked smiling. She was excited for the twins. She remembers back when they were sixteen, Haruhi had first been accepted into Boston's best college. She remember having to leave the Host club behide only to find that they had all followed her.

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck a sheepish look on his face. "Kind of. Not much though, why would we need to be if we don't have to worry about money." Both him and his brother smirked at Haruhi evilly.

Tamaki cowered away slightly. He cough composing himself. "You two should get a head start, as i have always sai..." Tamaki went on with his rant while the twins zoned out.

Hikaru and Kaoru started walking towards the gate before Tamaki was even half way done with his rant. The two passes by a golden brown hair girl. She was slightly small only a few inches taller than haruhi. She had thick black framed glasses, thick wavy hair, and vibrated green eyes. Her face was pale and was shaped like a baby doll's head. Her choppy bangs kept covering her eyes as she ran past them. The two stop and watched her she went, hands in their pockets they leaned against a brick wall. They both jumped in surprised when the girl whipped around. "Your Hikaru and Kaoru Hittiachi, right?"

The two slowly nodded their heads, eyes wide. "That'll be" Hikaru called to her. "You?"

She briskly walked towards them. She smiled sheepishly. "Tori, Tori Hastings." She giggled softly.

Kaoru looked down at the tatoo of a bird in flight that Tori had on her collarbone. "Tori, as in bird?"

Tori looked up confused. "What?"

Kaoru smirk. "Tori means 'bird' in Japanese."

"Oh..." after a short paused. "Well I'm here to show you two around, so just follow me."

The twins shared a glance and shrugged before following after the petit girl. "So, Tori, right? what majors are you taking here?" Hikaru asked, not meaningly but in a curious way.

She was quiet for a while. "I'm been majoring in creative writing for a while now, but I'm think maybe I should major in business. What about you two?"

"Fashion" "Graphic art" The two said at the same time.

"Uhhh..."

"I'm taking Fashion." Kaoru said

"And I'm taking Graphic Art." Hikaru said after.

Tori gave a curt nod. "So you two are from japan?" she asked while handing them their agendas.

"Yep born there. Moved here to Boston just three years ago." Hikaru replied.

"I hear an accent in your voice and it's not American, so where are you from?" Kaoru asked.

"London" The twins were right Tori had a thick British accent. "My orignal name is Victoria by the way."

The twins nodded. The finally made it to the entrance. Hikaru whistled looking back at where they started. "That's a long walk."

"Yeah you get used to it after a while."

"We could just have our limo drive us." Hikaru mumbled.

Tori scoffed. "Nice try. I begged for them to let me do the same but they kept saying no that they couldn't allow me to do it. And to think my father is the headmaster of this university."

The twins stared at her in surprise. "You mean your dad runs this school?" Kaoru asked

"Yep not to mention he is owner of one of the most wealthiest companies in America." Tori smiled deviously. "I'm just pulling your chain. But all that about my father is true, but none of that money is mine."

"So wait then why did you bring it up?" Hikaru said snidely.

"Because Hika you were starting to look down on the people in this school for not being as rich as you, so I wanted to let you know that I can have you kick off this campus when ever I see need be." Tori smiled once again as she opened the university's doors. "Ah here we are this is the main hall, and down there you see the library. Head up those stairs and you in the graphic writing floor. Third floor is the fashion area where you will be working Kaoru. And here on the first floor is the creative writing floor where you two can find me anytime you need me. We have door room for students, but I'm sure you two already have an apartment, right?"

The twins just nodded not sure what to say. "Alright I will take you two to your class room. Good luck and I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other." Tori finished with a wink.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru meet at the main entrance of the school. "soo..." Kaoru started.

"America college is interesting." Hikaru finished. The two turned to open the doors.

Behide them they heard a high-pitched giggle and then a British accent say. "Oh! I'll be right back!"

They looked back to find Tori parted from a group of people and walking towards the twins. "What's up?"

"We were just getting ready to leave." Hikaru said looking to the side.

"Oh Walking are you?" She asked with concern.

"Yea why does it concern you?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Because it's raining cats and dogs out there. We have a hurricane heading towards Boston right now..." Tori was quiet for a while waiting for them to say something. Look I have a car out back. It's not as fancy as a limo, it just an old jeep, but it's better than walking in the rain right, and-"

The twins both cut her off by saying. "Are you offering us a ride?"

She became flustered for a millisecond before composing herself. "Well!"

"Sure just as long as you don't expect anything in return." Hikaru said grinning widely

She scowled. "Fine. It' not like I was gonna make you trade an eye for an eye or anything." the scowled faded into a smile. "Come on." She briskly turned ad started walking.

* * *

'Well here we are." Tori stop the engine. "Now get out."

"Why we are insulted." The twins said mockingly.

"I need to eat and get my car in shelter, this old piece of junk is already rusty enough."

"You know we have a garage parking lot and also you could come in and grad a bite. consider it payment for the ride."

Tori smiled. "Thanks but no thanks, remember I was to get nothing in return." Once the two were out of her car she started the engine back up. "You two have a good night."

The twins stood out in the rain for a while when a realization came to them. they had just made friends with a complete stranger... Just a few years ago they didn't talk to anyone but themselves. Then Tamaki and the host club came along, soon they were popular, but they knew everyone at the school they had known all of them since grade school. Haruhi came along, but they made friends with her because they could mess with her, the had benefitted from it. With Carmen it was also easy because being friends with her pissed Kyoya off. Tori was just some girl, they didnt need anything from her, but somehow it took them a mere second to become her friend. The two looked at each other and started heading up to their apartment.

When the twins unlock their door they got jump on by Huni. 'Hello Kao-chan, Hika-chan" After hugging them and spinning them in a circle for a while he let the two go. "what is art school like?" He asked with his huge big eyes.

"Yes Hikaru Kaoru, what is it like learning with commoners?" Tamaki asked sincerely. Haruhi eye twitched and she hit her husband upside the head. "sorry dear." He mumbled.

Everyone were staring at the two. Tamaki on the verge of tear. Haruhi and Huni with their warm brown eyes. Mori and his stoic stare. Also Kyoya with his mocking look of interest.

"It was nothing big." Kaoru said.

"Actually really boring." Hikaru said after. They both yawned.

Hikaru walked to his room his hands resting on his head. Kaoru headed to the kitchen to make some tea for the host club. "Was it really boring guys?" Haruhi asked with a hard looked shooting at both of them.

"Yea, but only cause it was our first day." Kaoru said yawning again. Haruhi just shrugged and petted Kyoya's cat.

"Oh by the way you two, Your parents called, your little sister Ageha is coming to visit you too soon." Kyoya told them both after Hikaru walked back into the room his phone in his hand. They both smiled. The two were very fond of their little sister. She was much like them when they were her age.

"Awesome.' Hikaru said smiling widely.

"Hey I made you two some cake to celebrate!"

"Uhhh... but there isn't anything to celebrate, Huni-senpai."

"Of course there is! um lets see... Oh I know! We should celebrate because we have Cake!" Huni said proudly.

Everyone sighed and Mori walked over and started cutting the cake. The night continued to go on like this. Huni devouring cake. The twins soon started playing a video game. Tamaki tired talking Haruhi to make a child with him. Kyoya typed away on a computer, his cat resting in his lap. And mori just sat by reading a book.

* * *

The two ran into the school. they were 15 minutes late. Their professors werent gonna be happy. The two ran up the stair as fast as they could, tears slipping out of their eyes from how fast they were running. Kaoru had one for flight of stair then Hikaru did, so they branched off. Kaoru sighed when he finally made it to his class room. He opened to find a pissed professor and a robed girl who Kaoru had to take a moment to realize it was Tori. "Hiya" Tori said cheerfully. She looked different she didnt have her glasses on, her hair looked washed and was styled, She wore a skirt and a white blouse, the blouse of which made her tatoo more noticable. Also something different was she had makeup on.

"You're late." Professor Higgins stated.

"I know I'm sorry si-"

"I don't care, sketch out your design sew it together and put it on your model you have til tomorrow afternoon."

"Model?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Yep Kao, boy, every student majoring in Fashion gets one." Tori explained.

"B-But I thought you were a student yourself."

"I double as both." Tori said with a wink.

Kaoru shooked his head and started sketching.

An hour later.

"Alright stand up I need to measure you."

Tori did as said. She took off her robe leaving her in only her undergarments. "Wha-what are you doing?" Kaoru started to panic.

"You have to get the measurements, right?" Tori asked mockingly.

"Yeah, b-bu-"

"Look just pretend I'm in a swimsuit okay?" Tori said reassuringly. '_jeez I didnt think guys like him would react that way.' _she thought to herself. "Oh hey do you and your brother want to come to a party tonight?"

"Uh what kind of party?"

Tori giggled. "Just a small party at a friend of mine's house. mostly drinking, partying, music, and a ton of drunk college boys."

"Ah so an all American college party... I never really been to one, would you mind if I invite some people?" Kaoru asked nervously as his hand wrapped the tape measure around her rids.

"Yea sure the more the merrier right?"

Kaoru smiled. This girl always seemed to be using one old saying after another.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru gathered all of the host club into their apartment. "Alright guys we were invited to an American college party, would you guys like to come?"

"Yay Ya Yay were going to a party! Will there be cake?" Huni asked. Mori shooked his head silently. Huni pouted "Ill bring some!"

Tamaki thought for a few seconds. "This seems like a once in a life time experience. As your king I say we go!"

"Tono you're not our king anymore. Actually now your like our old uncool friend." Hikaru and kaoru said adverting their eyes from him in a comical way.

"I agree with Tamaki this is a chance for us to 'Party', and I use that word losely, with American commoners."

Everyone looked over at Haruhi. "What do you say, Ha-ru-hi?" The twins asked in a sing-song voice.

Haruhi thought about it then shrugged and smiled. "I'm up for it."

"Alright operation American College party is underway!" Tamaki announced standing on a table.

* * *

Music from a band called 'Hollywood undead' blasted through the speakers as the host club walked into the house.

The host club looked all around the room they were amazed they were used to high-class parties where people were rich and polite. This was just chaos. "Hey!" Someone called out at them, it was Tori. "You guys must be the twin's friends." She giggled. "I'm Tori."

"Ah yes I remember you, you're that girl from England, the one whose company my father bought, funny seeing you here." Kyoya said mockingly

"Same here Kyoya, I thought you would be out screwing family's over like you did with mine." Tori said sweetly

"Ah no I save that for my weekdays

"Oh well hey that's all water under the bridge right?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Uh, well this is Haruhi, Tamaki, and as you seem to know Kyoya..." Hikaru started.

"then this is Mori and Huni." Kaoru finished.

"I brought cake for you miss." Huni said sweetly handing the cake to Tori.

"Thank I'll go put this in the Kitchen." Tori bowed her head at everyone. "Nice meeting you all come to me if you need anything at all. Oh and Kaoru can you come with me."

"Sure." Kaoru said s he put his hand in his pocket and started following her.

Once they were in the kitchen Tori put the cake down and walk over to some guy. "Kaoru this is Jimmy he is another model and owns this fine place, Jimmy this is Kaoru he is new here would you mind keeping him company?"

"sure no problem." after Jimmy said that Tori walked away. "So I heard you're one of the new rich kids, how it going for you to be at our university?"

"Huh?" Kaoru asked distracted he was looking for where the host club or Tori was.

"Nevermind," Jimmy pause for a minute." um want to dance?" Jimmy asked wrapping his arm around Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru was silent for a while. "H-hold on, are you trying to make a pass at me? I'm sorry I um dont date guys..." Kaoru mumbled trying to get out of Jimmy's embrace.

"Oh uh sorry." Jimmy said blushing. It was a weird sight to see this big buff man blushing.

"I'll um will be back...?" Kaoru said rushing out to go find Tori. soon he found her out on the balcony a beer in her hands. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Huh?" Tori asked surprised to see him yelling at her.

"Why did you try to hook me up with your gay friend!"

"Because I thought you two looked cute together... Wait.. Are you telling me you aren't a homosexual?"

"Yeah, I'm straight."

"Sorry it's just you are majoring in fashion not to mention you and your brother are really close, and I mean in an incest way, so I just thought. I'm sorry, never judge a book by its cover I guess," It was completely silent for abour five-minutes, Kaoru walked onto the balcony with her. "anyway would you be mad if I said there is this girl here who finds you really cute and is dying to get you to like her?"

"Yeah I would be mad, I don't want to hook up with any of your friends, okay?" Kaoru said looking away from her. He wasnt exactly angry just annoyed he only knew this girl for two days and here she was trying to match make him with people.

"But what would you say if she didnt just want to 'hook up' but she asked you to be her boyfriend?"

"For the last time, no I'm not gonna go out with your friends!" Kaoru said in annoyance. He finally looked over at her. She had been quite for such a long time that he had thought she had left. He looked only to find her glaring at him with such angry he started to feel bad for snapping at her.

"It's not one of my friends you idiot it's me!~" Tori growled back

Kaoru thought for a while before he said. "I would say yes then."

* * *

**Yay Love all around. Hope you enjoy. Review are much appreciated. Not sure if I want to continue might just leave it like this, but that all depends on how much people actually like this story. Thanks again for reading**


End file.
